Rain
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: /Karena, hanya hujan inilah yang menjadi saksi segala perbuatanku. Satu-satunya penonton setia dalam aksi malamku./ Warning: Rated M for bloody scene, some canon-facts, explicit violence, no romance, gajeness, dll. RnR?


'_BRAAAK'_

_Sesuatu—tidak. Tepatnya, seseorang telah dilemparkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut kandang itu. _

'_KLEK'_

_Dan tempat itu telah dikunci. Sosok yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu meratap, dan merintih sejadi-jadinya. _

"_Jangan, Tuan! Kumohon, lepaskan saya!"_

_Tapi semua rintihan itu sia-sia. Orang-orang biadab itu justru malah tertawa mendengar rintihan putus asa itu. _

_Ia—seseorang yang telah lebih dulu berada di tempat itu menggulum senyum sarkastik. _

'_Bodoh. Jika hanya dengan hal itu kau bisa keluar dari sini, tidak akan mungkin aku—dan mereka, bisa berada di sini.'_

_Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Manik mata biru miliknya yang suram menatap penghuni baru itu. _

"_Selamat datang...di Neraka."_

_._

_._

**Kuroshitsuji ****(c)** Yana Toboso

**Rain (c) **Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive

**Warning**: _Rated M for bloody scene, some canon-facts, explicit violence, no romance, gajeness, dll. _

**Summary**: /_Karena, hanya hujan inilah yang menjadi saksi segala perbuatanku. Satu-satunya penonton setia dalam aksi malamku./_

.

.

**Inggris, abad ke 19**

Ia sudah tidak dapat mengingat lagi, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Ia pun juga tidak mengetahui siapa keluarganya, dan kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah, ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak 'hewan peliharaan' milik sekelompok orang biadab ini.

Yang nasibnya berada di tangan mereka seutuhnya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka beberapa saat lagi, terhadap dirinya.

5 menit lagi...

Bisa saja ia masih berada di dalam kandang ini. Masih meringkuk kedinginan dan kelaparan.

10 menit lagi..

Mungkin saja ia telah dijual kepada orang lain.

Kkh..

Ia menggariskan senyum sinis. 'Mungkin bukan suatu hal yang buruk juga.'

15 menit lagi..

Bisa saja ia akan berada di luar kandang sana, di depan meja itu, dan berubah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging dan darah yang berceceran.

Dan bisa saja, ia masih berada di sini hingga besok.

Yang manapun, ia tidak tahu pasti. Namun segalanya bukan hal aneh lagi oleh segala makhluk yang ada di sini.

Oh, ayolah...

Darah, jerit tangis, kelaparan, kesakitan, bahkan nyawa yang melayang bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan di sini.

Sungguh, dunia begitu kejam, kan?

.

#

.  
Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan itu menjadi ramai. Orang-orang yang mengendalikan hidup para 'hewan peliharaan' itu membawa satu karung besar dan berbotol-botol minuman keras.

"Hahahaha..! Kita kaya! Tidak disangka bangsawan tua Trancy itu akan membeli salah satu budak kita! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

Masih terus tertawa. Orang itu masih saja tertawa mengumandangkan suara penuh kemenangan yang memuakkan itu. Harum minuman keras menguar seketika.

Ia—mendengar semua pembicaraan itu. Namun posisi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesenti pun juga. Tetap duduk rapat mendekap tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan mengaduh kelaparan dengan wajah terkubur di balik lipatan tangan.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas, bukan? Ia tidak heran, karena hal ini telah sering terjadi di tempat ini. Ia toh juga tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang dijual kepada bangsawan yang, menurut pendengarannya bermarga Trancy tersebut.

'KLEK'

Bunyi kunci pintu kandang tersebut terbuka.

Ia tetap tidak bereaksi, kendati tahu bahwa sudah pasti yang akan dijual itu adalah salah satu dari penghuni kandang ini.

"Hei, kamu! Kesini..!"

Bentakan itu tiba-tiba saja menggelegar di dekat organ pendengarannya. Kemudian disusul oleh indra penciumannya yang dengan mudah mengenali harum semerbak itu. Ya. Harum rokok murahan dan bir yang menguar.

Tangannya ditarik dengan kasar keluar dari kandang. Kedua manik matanya membesar sesaat. 'Aku-kah orang itu?' batinnya. Tidak begitu menyangka bahwa _option_ ke-2 tadi benar adanya.

'BRAAK'

Oleh orang itu, ia dilemparkan ke sembarang arah dengan kasar sekeluarnya dari kandang.

"Hoy, Hoy. Jangan sampai membuat anak itu terluka, Bill. Bisa saja bangsawan itu malah tidak jadi membelinya, kan." ujar salah satu kawanan pria buas tersebut—masih tertawa dibalik pesta birnya.

Senyum licik terkembang.

'KLEK'

Dan pintu kandang kembali terkunci. Kembali mengubur harapan kebebasan makhluk-makhluk lain yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Tidak peduli. Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan lagi, kau tahu. " jawabnya culas.

Usai mengunci pintu kandang, orang itu kembali mendekat. Dengan kasar, dicengkramnya lengan putih dan kurus anak itu dan dibawanya ia keluar. Ke tempat yang selama ini tidak anak itu ketahui.

Dunia luar.

'BRAK'

Ia dilempar. Terhempas diluar pintu tempat itu.

"Oh..oh..akhirnya..kamu..."

Ia mendengar suara itu. Ditolehkannya kepala dengan tidak berminat. Hanya untuk mengetahui bangsawan bodoh mana yang mau mengambilnya dari tempat bagaikan selokan.

Dan begitu kedua matanya melihat dengan jelas orang itu, ia sadar, bahwa orang itu memang benar-benar..._**bodoh.**_

.

.

"_...Ketika sang kegelapan berada di luar tempat penuh cahaya, maka berhati-hatilah. Sebelum ia merenggut segala milikmu.."_

.

.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu.

Tiga tahun yang sangat merubah hidup budak itu.

Ya.

Dari seorang tikus jalanan yang hidup di tempat bagaikan selokan, ia lantas dibeli oleh seorang bangsawan Trancy. Bangsawan yang bodoh, dan gila, menurutnya.

Dengan mudah ia membalik keadaan.

Otak liciknya terus berpikir tiada henti, sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Kini, bangsawan itu telah mati—karena racunnya. Dan ia, yang tak lebih dari budak belian yang tidak memiliki hubungan darahlah yang justru menyandang nama, dan harta bangsawan itu.

Sekarang namanya telah menjadi..

Alois Trancy.

'

.

"_...Dan dimulailah melodi itu. Melodi nista yang menjerat ke dalam kegilaan setiap makhluk hingga ke setiap jaringan tersederhana dalam tubuhnya—sebuah prelude kematian.."_

_._

_._

**Rabu. 12 November. 23.30**

Benda tajam berwarna silver mulai bermandikan darah segar. Hujan yang ada memang sempat menghapus jejak darah sesaat, namun hal itu tidak ada gunanya.

Karena benda itu terus menikam. Lagi dan lagi.

"...Hahahaha..! Hahahaha..!"

Tawa itu terus menggema. Tangan si pelaku yang menggenggam pisau itu basah—dan amis. Diselimuti oleh suspensi darah dan air.

"AAARGH..!"

'Sesuatu' yang menjadi 'mainan' pemuda psikopat itu mengaduh. Cukup kencang. Namun sayangnya, kencangnya suara pengharapan belas kasihan itu ternyata bukanlah tandingan suara langit malam yang saling berkejar-kejaran dalam menjatuhkan tiap airnya.

'SRET'

Lagi. Benda itu kembali beraksi. Kali ini mengiris sebelah celana panjang yang dipakai sang korban. Sangat dalam hingga menimbulkan guratan yang tidak bisa dibilang dangkal pada kulit yang berada di bawahnya.

"AAAAARRRRGHH...!"

Aduhan itu kembali melengking lebih panjang.

"Tolong..tolong hentikan! Ka...Kau mau apa? Uang? Kedudukan? Apa? Kuberikan semua, tapi—"

'SRET'

Mata membelalak. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya secara utuh, sebuah organ tubuh yang bernama lidah telah terpotong dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Senyum licik kembali mengembang di sudut bibir pemuda itu. "Sayang sekali, Paman.."

Ia jilati ujung pisau yang berlumuran darah segar itu dengan lidahnya sendiri yang tergambar simbol perjanjian dengan _akuma shitsuji_ yang kini selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Saya Alois Trancy. Bangsawan. Saya tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi dari yang Paman tawarkan. Saya sudah memilikinya. Saya hanya ingin...menikmati semua ini."

Tawa sarkastik penuh kemenangan miliknya lagi-lagi mengalun.

Dan air mata mengalir lebih deras.

Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Menjerit?

Tidak bisa. Bisakah kau menjerit tanpa lidah?

Membujuk?

Juga tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa berbicara tanpa bantuan lidah.

Kini, tubuh itu telah paham sepenuhnya. Ia akan mati.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Paman.."

'SRET'

Lagi. Dan lagi. Ia torehkan benda berbahaya itu kuat-kuat melintangi dada kiri hingga terus menuju perut kanan bawah sang korban.

Tubuh itu menggelinjang kuat. Impuls nyeri luar biasa disampaikan oleh setiap bagian syaraf tubuhnya.

"..Selamat tidur.."

**Selasa. 11 November. 10.00**

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang megah. "Aaargh..! Aku bosan..!"

Dilemparnya sepatunya secara asal di kamar.

'BANG'

Hasilnya, sepasang sepatu sukses telah berada di dua tempat yang sangat berlawanan dengan sangat tidak rapinya. Satu di kanan, dan satu di kiri. Dengan letak berjauhan.

Perilakunya benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Alois Trancy. Tidak hanya tidak mandiri dan angkuh seperti layaknya bocah bangsawan lainnya. Tetapi juga nakal, pembuat ulah, dan licik.

"Hei, Claude! Bereskan sepatuku!" teriaknya manja dengan nada aneh.

Tanpa perlu instruksi yang kedua kalinya, _akuma_ yang bersosok _butler_ tinggi tegap berkacamata datang. Tidak berkata-kata. Langsung membereskan segala ulah majikannya yang satu ini.

Ketika Alois kembali berulah.

'PLAK'

Dua kaos kaki panjang yang dipakainya hanya baru beberapa jam, sudah dilepaskannya, dan dilempar tepat di muka Claude, mengenai kacamata persegi miliknya.

Sungguh ulah yang sangat menjengkelkan. Namun _akuma shitsuji_ yang satu ini tetap tidak merespon apa-apa, dan tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, dibereskannya juga sepasang kaos kaki itu.

"Claude~ Aku bosan...! Lakukanlah sesuatu yang menarik!" perintahnya asal.

Claude menaikkan matanya, dan berujar datar. "Yang menarik..?"

"Ya. Apa ya.." Alois nampak berpikir sejenak dengan wajah licik. "Ah, ya! Bagaimana kalau..kita lakukan _requem_ darah dan jeritan? Kita laksanakan setiap malam, Claude. Kau cari korban kita setiap hari. Untuk korban pertama, kita habisi saja dulu paman-paman yang waktu itu mengurungku. Dengan begini anak-anak itu juga bisa bebas, dan aku senang, bukan?"

Instruksi mengerikan yang tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya, seorang _butler_ yang sesungguhnya menolak ide gila tersebut.

Tetapi, hal ini tidak ada dalam kamus Claude, dan mungkin semua _akuma shitsuji_ lainnya. Bagi mereka, setidak wajarnya pun suatu permintaan, loyalitas _butler_ terhadap majikan adalah suatu hal yang mutlak.

Permintaan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan senyum Alois yang terlukis kentara di wajahnya setelah kalimat itu berkumandang.

"Yes, My Lord."

**Rabu. 12 November. 22.45**

Hanya diperlukan waktu sekejap, ketika tubuh besar dihadapan pemuda psikopat itu telah terbujur tidak bernyawa dengan bentuk yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan lengkap lagi.

Isi perutnya berhamburan.

Organ vital seperti jantung, ginjal, dan paru-parunya telah tercabik-cabik di luar tubuh dengan beribu-ribu luka tusukan. Bahkan organ jantungnya pun sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah jantung lagi karena wujudnya telah berubah. Menjadi filamen-filamen mengerikan berwarna merah yang telah mati.

Tungkai kakinya sudah tidak menampakkan wujudnya sebagai kaki. Yang ada hanya menampilkan guratan-guratan daging dan otot yang terpisah sempurna. Lengannya bernasib sama. Dengan kedua puluh jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang termutilasi sempurna. Terlepas dari tempat seharusnya berada.

Kemudian, kepalanya. Telah tercabut dari atas lehernya. Bola daging itu menggelinding tepat di hadapan sang pemuda. Dengan tidak berperasaan, ditendangnya bola kepala itu kuat-kuat membentur dinding.

Hingga..

'PRAK'

Pecahlah tempurung otaknya dan memperlihatkan otak si paman yang berhamburan di tengah jalan.

"Hahahaha..! Hahahaha..! Mudah sekali, Paman. Mudah sekali menghabisi engkau hingga ke segala sudut dari tubuhmu! Hahahaha..!"

Tawa psikopat berkumandang.

Sementara langit masih terus mengeluarkan derai airnya secara _intense_. Mungkin malah bisa dikatakan lebih deras.

Apakah langit juga ikut tertawa gembira menikmati keberhasilan Alois, sehingga tirai hujan yang membantu segala proses pemotongan ini tidak kunjung berhenti?

Entahlah. Alois tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Rasa puas telah membunuh ini membuncah dalam diri Alois. Dan ia merencanakan untuk akan kembali mengulanginya..dalam waktu dekat.

Sementara untuk malam ini, cukup. Lagipula korban sudah tidak berdaya lagi di sana.

Berbalik dengan senyum menggaris, ia menyerukan sebuah instruksi kepada _butler_nya.

"Claude. Misi selesai. Kita kembali ke _Mansion_."

.

#

.

**Kamis, 13 November. 09.30**

Media informasi bergerak dengan cepatnya. Kejadian semalam bahkan sudah menjadi _headline news_ pada semua Koran Inggris.

**Terjadi Kasus Pembunuhan Mutilasi **

**Warga Inggris dikejutkan dengan temuan mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di jalur East End. Mayat ini ditemukan dengan kondisi yang sangat menggenaskan. Mayat, melalui kartu identitas yang dibawanya bernama**_—_

Deretan huruf itu tidak lagi dibaca oleh Alois. Karena dirinya kini sedang sibuk tertawa.

"Hahahahaha...!"

.

#

_Fin_

.

#

a/n: Huuft. Akhirnya selesai. Fict _gore_ pertamaku, nih. ^^

Gi..Gimana? Aneh, ya?

Tentang _timeline_-nya, Natsu sedang mencoba bikin yang seperti ini. Sulit dipahami tidak?

Minta sarannya, ya.

Ini fict terakhir yang kukerjakan dalam hari tenang setelah US, sebelum UN dan SNMPTN. Setelah ini, Natsu akan benar-benar hiatus menulis. Setidaknya, sampai telah berhasil melewati UN dan SNMPTN dengan selamat.

Akhir kata...Review?


End file.
